Whispers of Unimaginable Power
by Janus-Ekat writer
Summary: Another chapter up! This one: Deer teeth. Bored. Sitting on a book shelf in a house. Sitting on a dusty book shelf in a sitting on a dust book shelf in a deserted house. Abandoned alone in a dusty shelf, in a condemned house, damned to never see the light of day again. Maybe killing off the author wasn't the smart idea.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Poem/Drabble thing I originally made for "Paranoid" I just thought it was good enough to be on it's own too. I scare myself sometimes I was practically possessed when I wrote this and read over it I was like "When the Hell did I learn to write such Dark poetry?" I don't even remember looking up the quote from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. **_There is a small explanation at the bottom for those who don't get the story._

**Disclaimer: Yes I used a few Shakespeare quotes and one from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" (God, that poem is so fitting for when they fall in the bottomless pit it's scary.) also, I don't own Gravity falls**

**Whispers of Unimaginable Power**

_The books will unlock a gateway to unimaginable power_

Waiting.

Buried in the suffocating, ever looming, darkness

Waiting for a new being to serve and protect,

who could be guided into unleashing unimaginable power,

setting our ungodly forms free.

Waiting.

Supposedly hidden away forever,

out of the creator's fear.

These being's had their "God",

and some speculated.

Maybe why they never saw him was because he was afraid.

Of what he created.

To bad he didn't exist.

Waiting.

One day something changed,

One was set free, by

_A Fez and the Glasses?_

One was released,left and never came back,

placing his image near and far.

Even on the beings currency that some called "Bills"

The idea that he could watch so easily with these "Bills" inspired him,

Now, Bill Cipher a force to be reckoned with.

Waiting.

Two was unearthed next.

We could feel it,

this owner was easy to manipulate.

Whispers of unimaginable power,

crooning softly in his ears.

"_Find the other journal, find the other journal."_

Idiot.

There were three journals,

but what he thought was the target, One,

had long gone.

Three would be trapped for a while now.

Idiot.

Ignoring our whispers would not be good for him in the long run.

Idiot.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Until not long after,

something changed.

We could feel another significant.

And one day he stumbled upon us.

_Well how about that, another Pine Tree._

We could sense the sheer power radiating from it,

and something else.

Unknowing,

Innocent.

Pine Tree.

Soon everything would come full circle.

_Get it,Circle?_

He could feel him now,

"_Find me, find me, in the tree, pull the lever."_

He seemed oblivious to the whispers.

Oblivious.

The equivalent of rage filled us,

it had been far to long.

The six fingered hand began to shine.

When suddenly,

light.

Bright.

Pine Tree.

It had been a long time since we had served.

Scooped up and carried back.

Taking a quick look through master's eyes we could see where we were going.

How long had it been?

Unimaginable power.

Something was different.

We could feel it.

One!

It was all over we could fell the ever looming presence.

Somewhere in the shack.

But it was weaker,

more and more presences appeared that day.

Shooting Star, Question Mark, Bag of Ice.

And, Fez.

An age-old enemy. HIs counter part Glasses was nowhere to be found.

Shooting Star.

She was in danger, we could feel it.

Using our now rusty powers we were able to shine a little.

Catching his attention.

It was that day he learned that not everything was what it seemed.

Shooting Star.

Gnomes, not that bad of a foe.

This was good,

"_Look for more mysteries, search, search."_

Slowly, they gained experience.

Then, Two came back.

The now power-hungry Psychic Star,

was still listing to the whispers.

"_Do not trust him, do not trust him."_

"I don't know Mabel he seems kind of suspicious to me."

Good he was following orders.

Shooting Star.

Yet again had captured the un-wanted attention of a male.

But this was good.

Either Pine Tree would end up giving up us to save her,

or he would be the one to let us meet after so long.

That would not be today.

_Parting is such sweet sorrow_

"_Like you would know anything about that."_

"_One!"_

"_That's Bill to you."_

"_Something tells me the second and last time we are all united is coming."_

"_You've changed."_

"_Sure I have what's your point?"_

"_Don't you have some deer teeth to return?"_

"_Tell Pine Tree to buy gold."_

Slowly the boy became more sure of his power.

And he did make sure to whisper

"_Buy gold, buy gold."_

Shooting Star sure was confused when she saw him reading "Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine."

Day by, day he gained experience.

There was another run in with Two.

They didn't bother to communicate this time.

Soon power would be theirs,

the whispers became stronger now.

Swirling in a guile whirlwind of promises and lies.

Slowly it approached.

Stronger, and louder they hushed voices grew louder.

But falling in that pit did some damage.

More than even _they _knew went on while in free fall.

_There's no earthly way of knowing,_

_Which direction we are going._

_There's no knowing where we're rowing  
_

_Or which way the river's flowing._

_Is it raining? Is it snowing?  
_

_Is a hurricane a-blowing?_

_Not a speck of light is showing,_

_So the danger must be growing.  
_

_Are the fires of hell a glowing?  
_

_Is the grisly reaper mowing?!  
_

_Yes! The danger must be growing,  
_

_for the rowers keep on rowing.  
_

_AND THEY'RE CERTAINLY NOT SHOWING _

_ANY SIGNS THAT THEY ARE SLOWING!_

Idiot.

He had finally found a way to get a hold of On-er Bill,

surely the final showdown would be here.

But Bill was thwarted.

We shone with rage making the boy shake.

"_So close"_ We hissed.

Yet soon after we met again.

The idiot Two called master got his hands on me.

So Pine Tree wasn't going to win this time.

"But where's journal number one? I need all three to have the power be unlocked!"

"_Fool" _we hissed.

Imbecile.

A notch up from idiot.

He ignored us, master ignored us.

He only needed the two of us.

But he didn't listen.

So we took our leave.

It had been a long time since we had been in the possession of Fez.

"_Come follow me, come follow me."_

"_Let us guide you, we can show you, show you..."_

Each voice said with barely concealed guile,

"_treasures beyond comprehension."_

The power,

it grew closer.

_Composition, pulverize, digestion, fusion_

The faint presence of One could be felt.

The outer shell.

Amazing, the predictions were wrong.

Neither Imbecile or Pine Tree were the answer.

"Finally, after all these years, we have them all."

"It's working!"

"_At least you listened to us master."_

"Here we go."

* * *

Basically, his story talks about how the three journals are not inanimate objects. (I got the concept from the ice-king's crown.) Through out the whole story there are mentions of the "Gateway to un-imagiable power." Through the thoughts of three whom is trapped under ground. Shearing a connection with the other journals, it recounts One being found and un leashed by Stan and his twin, (Fez and Glasses respectively) who later (the book) turns into Bill Cipher who escapes to the Dreamscape. Next it tells about Two being found by the Psychic Star/ Idiot/Imbecile/Gideon. Who thinks that Two is asking him to find One. (who has been long gone as it is now Bill) While in reality it searches for Three. Eventually, Pine Tree (Dipper) stumbles across Three, who becomes Three's 'master.' Most of the italics are the thoughts and whispers of the journals. Three recounts some of Dipper's first adventures and almost meetings with Two. Then the bottomless pit where even the journals are not sure what is going on. A borrowed poem is used it came to me while watching the end of "Bottomless Pit" where the Pines and Soos start reaching the light and screaming "Where are we going?" That scene freaked me out and reminded me of the time I listened to "There's No Knowing Where We're Going for 20 minutes." (Scarred 4 life) The poem is oddly fitting I have it posted here at the bottom too.

_There's no earthly way of knowing,  
Which direction we are going.  
There's no knowing where we're rowing  
Or which way the river's flowing.  
Is it raining? Is it snowing?  
Is a hurricane a-blowing?  
Not a speck of light is showing,  
So the danger must be growing.  
Are the fires of hell a glowing?  
Is the grisly reaper mowing?!  
Yes! The danger must be growing,  
for the rowers keep on rowing.  
AND THEY'RE CERTAINLY NOT SHOWING_

_ANY SIGNS THAT THEY ARE SLOWING!_

Chilling right? The Two decides to stop aiding Gideon and "whispers" to Stan to take him. _Composition, pulverize, digestion, fusion. _Are they symbols used to open the elevator. _Everything comes full circle _is a pun about the wheel with all the symbols on it. It ends when Stan starts the machine fo the "Ultimate power."


	2. Chapter 2

**In which I write a series of pointless poems which I then make up for with a slightly darker poem I've been working on. The first two of which I wrote for school and then re-wrote Gravity Falls Style.**

* * *

_A cute Pest_

Soft brown eyes and cute floppy ears,

Mystery Shack attractions are eaten whenever Waddles is near!

_Mourning_

A low throbbing cry,

The very song that death sings.

From a woodpecker.

_Sweaters_

There once was a bright girl named Mabel

Who's name also rhymed with "Table"

She knitted bright sweaters,

Something, something, letters

Really a pretty lame fable.

**Ok so maybe the limeric was pretty lame. How about a nice dark poem instead to make up for it? The poem is a little all over the place, but I can live with it. This goes over the idea that Stanley gets turned into Bill.**

_Deer Teeth_

**Deer teeth.**

What was the point of unimaginable power if it would never be used?

While Two and Three went on with their stupid whispers,

we sat bored on a book-shelf.

**Bored.**

Sitting on a book shelf in a house.

Sitting on a dusty book shelf in a house.

Sitting on a dust book shelf in a deserted house.

Abandoned alone in a dusty shelf, in a condemned house, damned to never see the light of day again.

Maybe killing off the author _wasn't_ a smart idea.

**Presence.**

The presence of a Fez hat and Glasses.

So close, yet so far.

A week went by before they noticed the leather-bound beings.

Glasses was first to notice the mystery within the mystery.

Fez was unsure as to whether it could be trusted.

Everything was fine at first.

One decided he may as well help Two and Three unlock the ultimate power.

They led the twins on adventures.

They fought a pterodactyl,

Accidentally created a bottomless pit,

Drove a hippie's van off a cliff,

And even made rivals with a used cars salesman.

Then Fez's doubt came roaring back.

"Stanly remember what we were told? In Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust!"

"Hey look what I found! A bunch of deer teeth! Sorry what was that you said Stanford?"

**Distrust.**

And so it continued like that for a while.

While one continued his rivalry with Bud, the other worked in secret.

Twins by day, nemesis by night.

The underground construction continued,

and so did the rivalry between Stanford and Bud

"YOU"VE BEEN DOING THIS BEHIND MY BACK?!"

"Relax short stack, think of all the power we'll get from this."

"No, you've gone to far this time!"

**Flashes of light.**

Colours swirling, Stanley vividly remembers Stanford jumping at him,

with a flash of blue light.

Finally, the outcome is clear.

"Shut. Down. The. Machine. Stanley."

**Ace**

"Unfortunately for you I have an ace up my sleeve, your dear friend McGucket."

Stanford looks at one of his only dear friends in the world.

His expression stoic yet full of know (the last time it would ever be seen on his face), he may have a son,

but he knows there is no way his son can live peacefully if he is spared.

**Disgrace**

And so he lives his days, in the dump.

An embarrassment to the town, to his wife, and to his son.

Years later the guilt Stanford felt of choosing (what he would later realize) was the right choice still shows

"Do you want someone to tag along and tell weird personal stories?"

**Guilt**

"No"

"You can't take a hint can you?"

**Dreamscape**

In choosing this

Stanley wins.

Or so he thought.

**Transformation**

Chanting the words,

blue and yellow energy swirls around him.

Stanford stays rooted to the spot,

horrified at what stares at him from the electricity.

**Fin?**

He cuts in before Stanley can go on about not staying by his twin's side and start some evil rant about power.

"You are no longer my brother."

"I couldn't agree more."

"From now on you can call me Bill, Bill Cipher."

"And I'll just go with Stan."

And so the story ended.

One presence without the other,

this was most certainly not the planned outcome.

**One, two three**

One, left on the shelf,

Two, stolen in the dead of night.

Three, buried in the dark again.

**Damn it!**

Some better dust us well when we're found again!

We will be found again right?

Amazing another Pine Tree!

And so it began.

* * *

**He's a little explanation. It's sort of from 1's P.O.V. it tell's the story of how Stanford and Stanley have their own adventures in Gravity Falls. But instead of growing closer like Dipper and Mabel, they fall apart resulting in Mc Gucket having is finger cut off and his brains scrambled. Stan thinks he chose the wrong choice (The world's fate over his friend's.) and it guilts him untill later (Seeing as he stays a lonely old man for a long time.) Then Stanley transforms into Bill. Both state they are no longer brothers. Stanley goes by the name Bill while Stanford now goes with Stan seeing as he doesn't have a twin with the same nick-name anymore. Stan then separates the journals, but Bud steals 2 and 3 gets lost or something similar. (Explaining why Stan couldn't find it when he wanted to in the show.)**


End file.
